1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel-using system which has a function of cutting off fuel gas supply from a fuel supply source.
2. Description of Related Art
Fuel cell systems are known in which a gas tank filled with high-pressure fuel gas and a fuel-using equipment such as a fuel cell stack are connected to each other using a gas supply path and an electromagnetic shutoff valve (main stop valve) is provided in a base portion of the gas tank (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2007-35445). When the fuel cell system is not used, the shutoff valve used herein is closed by turning off a solenoid, and thus supply of gas from the gas tank is cut off.
In the fuel-using system of this kind, it is necessary to stop the supply of fuel when a fuel gas leak occurs in any one of gas supply paths.
In order to resolve the problem, a fuel-using system is proposed, which is provided with a flow rate detector which detects a flow rate of fuel gas flowing in a gas supply path, recognizes a fuel gas leak when a gas flow rate detected by the flow rate detector is a flow rate which cannot be detected in general use, and closes a shutoff valve of a gas tank.